deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Jensen's computers (DXHR)
The protagonist Adam Jensen has two computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution: a home computer located in his apartment in the Chiron Building, and a work computer located in the Sarif Industries Headquarters, both in Detroit. Home computer It is located in Jensen's bedroom and is unlocked, so no login details are needed. Mirror FROM: Sherri.Horst@chiron-building.net TO: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa Mister Jensen, In respect to your last "reminder" to have the mirror in your bedroom replaced, may I remind you, once again, that the item is on backorder, the situation is out of our hands, and no amount of pestering will make it arrive any sooner. And while on the subject, we are still unclear as to how precisely this mirror came to be damaged; perhaps you can enlighten us? Thank you. Sherri ter Horst RE: your dog FROM: dgonzalez@SI.corp.det TO: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa Adam... i'm so so sorry. When megan died nobody knew what to do with Kubrick, so I took him in. But I couldn't keep him, and nobody knew if you'd wake up, so...didn't know what else to do. I'm really sorry, He was a sweet dog. Diane Welcome home FROM: amargoulis@SI.corp.det TO: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa Hello, Adam. This just a quick note to welcome you to your new apartment, on behalf of Sarif Industries. If you need anything, or something is not satisfactory, please do not hesitate to let me know, and I will pass it on to the building management. You will notice there is a hidey-hole of sorts built into the wall. The code for this is 5375. If your key is lost or damaged, I have a backup. Mr. Sarif does also, but try to reach me first. The lease is for a year and has been prepaid in full. You shouldn't receive any questions about rent, but if you do, please feel free to refer them to me. I wish you many happy years in your new home. Athene Margoulis Sarif Industries Sarif Industries HQ computer It is located in Jensen's office on the third floor of the Sarif Industries HQ, and has a security rating of 3. Login: ajensen Password: mandrake The computer contents depends on Jensen's actions during the game: * E-mail from Greg Thorpe appears if Jensen saved both Greg and and his wife Josie during the mission at the Sarif Manufacturing Plant. * E-mails from David Sarif appear if Jensen won the social battle with Sarif after returning from Highland Park. These are forwarded copies of e-mails Sarif received from the private investigator Brent Radford, whom he hired to run a background check on Jensen. More details can be found on Brent Radford's computer. * E-mails about office thefts appear the last time Jensen visits Sarif Industries Headquarters (after Detroit 2). The email appears whether or not Jensen entered or looted the offices in the building. Words aren't enough From: Greg Thorpe To: Adam Jensen Mr. Jensen. I meant what I said at the Sarif Manufacturing Plant today. You saved my life. In more ways than one. When those gunmen took my Josie away, I thought... Well. You probably know what I thought. Please, let me repay you. Josie and I are back home safe in our apartment -- we live in a 3rd floor condo on Brooklyn Court. You can find the entrance behind the 2nd Street Gas Station. Stop by next time you're in the city and I'll have something for you. Sincerely, Greg Thorpe FWD: Minor security concern From: Athene Margoulis To: Adam Jensen Adam, I really don't mean to bug you on this, but I think I've got another suspect in those neuropozyne thefts. I caught Denzel Mitchell going over my stack of Versalife purchase orders. He said he needed to verify the legal address for a contract David wanted him to look over -- but he'd have that address on a dozen correspondences already! For a lawyer, you think he'd be able to come up with a better defense. His door code is 1364, by the way. -Athene Previously, Athene Margoulis (amargoulis@SI.corp.det) wrote: >Welcome back, Adam. > >First of all, it really is good to have you >back. Things just haven't been the same >since the attack and we're all hoping your >return will restore some sense of equilibrium. >That, and David really missed you. > >I know your top priority right now is going to >be with him, but if you have a moment, there's >something I'd like you to check into, as well. >Someone's been stealing Neuropozyne. > >I first noticed it about three months ago -- we >seemed to be reordering cases from Versalife >far more often than usual. I had Frank run through >the lab security tapes, and that's when he >realized someone had tampered with them. >Usually on nights when Will Rosellini was in >charge. Frank wanted to search Will's office >immediately, and even gave me the access >code -- 3716 -- but I told him to wait. Last >thing we need is to start falsely accusing people. > >When you get a chance, can you speak to Will? >He's working in office 23. > >Athene >Athene Margoulis >Executive Assistant >Sarif Industries CONFIDENTIAL From: David Darif To: Adam Jensen ---------------------------------- TO: frenticpony@SI.corp.det FROM: brent_radford@caps.det.usa re: Parentity Test I had a friend at the Geneview Labs run the test off the records like you asked. Does your subject know that neither of his parents are his birth parents? That surprised me. The mother was sterile according to those old medical records I dug up, but his dad carries no common phenotypes either. See for yourself: MOTHER: Margie Jensen 08.05.72 Caucasian FATHER: Arthur Jensen 11.23.69 Caucasian CHILD: Adam Jensen 03.09.93(?) Genetic Systems Tested/Parentage Index D2S44/0 D4S163/0 D7S467/0 D10S28/0 Probability of Parentage: 0 CONFIDENTIAL From: David Darif To: Adam Jensen ---------------------------------- TO: frenticpony@SI.corp.det FROM: brent_radford@caps.det.usa RE: RE: Arthur Jensen ---------------------------------- TO: brent_radford@caps.det.usa FROM: lucius_marco@khyber.mi.usa RE: Arthur Jensen Brent, It wasn't easy, but I finally backtraced some of Margie and Arthur Jensen's past... through their medical files. Arthur Jensen had enough connections through his old Desert Storm buddies-turned-security consultants to have certain records pulled, which is why the family is a ghost. But he couldn't hide Margie's records. For a period of 8 years, Arthur relied on the insurance policy of his then-employer, WHITE HELIX LABS, to pay for his wife's medication. She was on antidepressants since 14, and needed regular prescriptions. When White Helix Labs burned down, all its files and employment records were lost and the Jensens stayed invisible mostly. Here's the thing.... one minute Adam doesn't exist, and the next the Jensen's have themselves a bouncing and healthy 5 year old. That's when they pull their vanishing act. So, on a hunch I sniffed around some more and sure enough, the Jensens had tried adopting kids from several Michigan agencies, but Margie was deemed unfit as a parent. Next thing you know, they have Adam; there's no real trail saying how he was placed in their hands. Hope that helps. Lucius CONFIDENTIAL From: David Darif To: Adam Jensen ---------------------------------- TO: frenticpony@SI.corp.det FROM: brent_radford@caps.det.usa RE: Jensens' Psych Evaluation Mr. Sarif, I found Adam Jensen's psych evaluation following that SWAT incident with the augmented teen. I managed to sneak a look at the folder, but I couldn't copy it. At least, not yet. I'll be honest with you, the psych eval doesn't paint a pretty picture. It mentions the problems with authority figures, a disregard for the chain of command, anger management issues and potential PTSD. Here's the thing: when you hired me, you said you wanted me to read between the lines? So here it is... the evaluation reads like fiction. I'm thinking a pissed off superior wanted Jensen off the force and had the evaluation worded to read like just cause. But most of the rank-and-file I spoke to respected and liked Jensen. They thought he was a real straight shooter even though the SWAT incident soured his reputation a little. Still, even my source liked him enough to want to keep his phych eval buried. -Brent Office security From: Cal Lopez To: Adam Jensen Yo, Jensen, Welcome back, man! Didn't think we'd see you up and around for a while yet! Listen, could I ask you a favor? I'm not actually IN the offices these days -- Sarif's had me working over at the temp labs for about a week now. But I just called in for messages, and Cindy told me a few people's offices have been broken into. Man, that ain't right! If you get a chance, could you take a peek into Room 30? I just want to make sure no one's been in there, messing with mu stuff. Thanks bud. Much appreciated. Access code is 0250, by the way. Let me know how things look. Cal Office thefts From: Jerry Maher To: Adam Jensen Jensen, As if riots weren't bad enough. I've been hearing all sort of rumors about stuff being stolen out of people's offices! What happened to the "family vibe" Mr. Sarif keeps saying exists in here?! You ask me, Heather Stichner is behind it. She came up behind me as I was punching in my door code and I swear she WATCHED me do it. And '0123' is NOT that hard to remember. Said she was there to see if I wanted to "talk about these riots." Right. You gotta check into her, man. Jerry Maher Sarif Industries Office 20 Office Break-ins? From: Lyle Rogers To: Adam Jensen Jensen, Is it true someone's been breaking into offices and stealing stuff? Because if it is, my job just got harder. You know Picus is trying to dig up as much dirt on us as they can, don't you? And if one disgruntled employee says the WRONG thing in the WRONG bar... I'm having a hard enough time keeping a lid on bad press as it is. Can't you get to the bottom of this? L Lyle Rogers Director, Public Relations and Media Sarif Industries P.S. I was kind of attached to "2121" but just to be safe, I think you and Pritchard should thing about updating door codes around here. Again. RE: Minor Security Concern From: Athene Magroulis To: Adam Jensen Good news and bad, Adam. Looks like the neuropozyne thefts may have stopped, but tonight Heather Stichner came to me in tears. Apparently because Jerry Maher accused her of being the "office bandit" in front of everybody. She's demanding that her "good name" be vindicated. I know you've got far more important things to worry about right now, but could you possibly get one of your security guys to take a peek into Heather's office and search it? She says it's the only way to prove she's not stealing anything from anyone. Her office is #35, access code 3167. Thanks. -A Athene Margoulis Executive Assistant Sarif Industries Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers